While a head-mounted display (HMD) presents information such that only the user of the HMD can view the information, this information may be more useful to the user when overlaid in the user's field of vision such that the information appears to be stationary or fixed in relation to what is present in the user's field-of-view. Embodiments detailed herein pertain to defining markers within the field-of-view of a private display device, such as an HMD, for use in positioning information for presentation to a user.